


Breathing

by Iordio



Series: Confluence [5]
Category: Bad Girls, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio
Summary: Weekly Berena fix - SnorkelPart of my confluence universe





	Breathing

Marrakesh – September 2023

“Where did Nikki learn to swim that well?” asked Bernie from the poolside lounger. 

“Boarding school, probably in the genes, Naval family, and once a week for twenty odd years…,” replied Helen.

“What about you?” asked Serena. Her interest piqued.

“Oh, god no! Preferred to have something in my hand and hit the living daylights out of ball! Hockey and tennis when I was younger. Now I walk Sid or cycle. I bought a folding bike after the accident and cycle a bit more if I have meetings in central London. Go out on my road bike when Nikki goes swimming.”

“God, you are brave doing that in London. Isn’t it frightening?” asked Serena, quietly in awe.

“Yes, but it’s confidence and not being bullied by wankers in big lumps of metal. Smile, wave, and a wink, let them think I fancy them. Saved my life more times than I can remember!” laughed Helen. “I do women only rides and the leaders are brilliant, they really helped initially. And now I go for the café stops and cake around Richmond Park.”

“What about you, Serena. Ice skating, horse riding, or something more cerebral?” asked Nikki who was resting her arms on the side of the pool.

“Hardly, far too much effort. I loved dancing classes when I was in my teens and before I met my tosser of an ex-husband. I have to say I think yoga is perfect for me, bit like static dancing – controlling my breathing and holding my posture.” 

“Gone are our days of adventure packed holidays. We went on holiday to Bali one year. Thought it would be a good idea to learn to snorkel. Did the course and bought our own stuff. Only to discover that Helen felt claustrophobic the next time we went on holiday and nearly drowned. So relaxing holidays in a villa with pool ever since,” shared Nikki.

“Aye, I was spluttering wreck. The furthest I could get for the rest of the holiday was to sit with my feet in the kids pool. Can do a hot tub, though,” as Helen winked at Nikki who turned bright red.

“Something you want to share, Wade?” teased Bernie. Only to be met with a huge splash of water from the pool as Nikki swooshed her arm around, covering everyone. 

“Oi, you wench!” shouted Helen, who jumped up from the lounger.

“Want me to jump in and get her for you?” asked Bernie.

“Would you?” asked Helen. The words barely out of her mouth as Bernie dived in and swam under the water and came up behind Nikki who had sprinted to the other end of the pool.

“Boo!” Bernie shouted as Nikki surfaced fractionally after her.

“Argh! Jesus! Fuck!” screamed Nikki.

“Serves you right,” said Helen from the poolside, laughing at Nikki who was making her way to the side of the pool.

“You’re just big kids, the pair of you,” said Serena laughed as she made her way to the steps and lowered herself into the water. “Helen, would you like to join us?” Seeing the look of trepidation in Helen’s eyes. “You’ll be fine. Everyone will be careful, won’t you?” glaring directly at Nikki and Bernie.

Helen made her way gingerly down the steps and sat on the underwater seat as she watched her wife and their best friends play volleyball. ‘You’re perfect, this is perfect,’ she thought.


End file.
